The Storm
by Ice Godess
Summary: Sakura's strong and independent, no longer relying on her teammates to save her. But what happens if in her one moment of weakness, Kakashi has to show up. What's a girl to do, especially if her old sensei only seams to see her as weak?


Wow, I'm finally writing again. I'm so glad. School has been taking up so much of my time. But, I hope I keep writing up. Well, this is a song-fic I wrote while stuck in advisement for two and a half hours. The song is 'The Storm' by Barth Brooks. It is not mine, and neither are the Naruto characters, only the plot. Well, Enjoy.

---

_She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs  
Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past  
It struck without a warning or did she just ignore the signs  
In those dark clouds forming behind her silver lines_

Sakura sat in the middle of her couch, staring blandly out of the large window. She paid no attention to the silver frame in her hands. Nor did she watch the sunlight dance on her cream colored walls and couch. She didn't watch the shadows lengthen in the hallway to her right, nor the way the kitchen clock blinked on and off to the left. She seamed captivated by the trees outside her window. And as she sat there, watching the afternoon sun sink lower, and the shadows grow longer on her room, her grip slowly tightened on the silver frame, her knuckles turning white.

_The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain  
And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive the storm_

Plunk.

The unexpected noise made her blink, and look down at the frame she held in her hands. She stared at anything but the picture, and finally noticed the white knuckled grip she had. With effort, she finally let go, till she was merely balancing the frame on her fingertips.

Plunk.

Her eyes followed the sound, and came to rest on the picture. Right over the image of her lay two crystal tears. As she stared, she took in the entire image. Kakashi, with his usual mask and headband on, standing in the back, eye crinkled which was the only way you could ever tell he was smiling. He had his hand on Naruto and Sasuke's head, Naruto smiling like always, and Sasuke scowling. And she stood in the middle, protected on all sides.

'Like always.' But this time the thought had no venom behind it, like usual. It was merely a statement.

Plunk. Plunk. Plunk.

She focused back in on the picture, only to find she couldn't. The tears she's been holding back since the morning after Sasuke left, were finally let loose.

_A broken jewel box dancer lies in pieces down the hall  
She's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all  
Its time that she stopped searching for whose to blame or what went wrong  
The only thing for certain is he's gone, she's got to move on_

With a strained cry from her throat, she hurled the picture across the room. A resounding crack followed as the glass fell out of the frame, and the rest slid down the wall. And the picture slowly glided down, then landed on top of the glass and frame. She wanted to scream. To tear everything up, for as long as she could. But, she couldn't. So she did the next best thing. Brought her knees to her chest, buried her face in them, and cried.

All of it, the pain, and the tears, and the masks, were all his fault. Because he wanted power to kill his brother, because… because.

He left her. He left Konoha, and he left her. And knowing why, being their when he left, and not being strong enough to stop him, only made all the knowledge worse.

_The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain  
And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive the storm_

Knock, knock.

She didn't freeze, didn't jump up to get it, didn't even blink or look at the door. It's debatable if she even heard it. But she did. And she wasn't moving, hoping they would think she was working at the hospital.

Knock, knock.

"Sakura, I know you're in there."

But instead of the result they wanted, Sakura buried her face again, and tried to hide from him.

"Sakura." His tone was patronizing.

"Go away." Her voice was strained from holding back sobs.

But she knew it was useless. Because with little effort, there he was, standing in front of her with concern evident in his onyx orb.

"Sakura."

She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy, and they couldn't focus from the water still falling. There stood her old sensei from her genin days.

"Kakashi."

_Someday days just roll on by without a gray cloud in the sky  
She keeps telling herself, I will make it on my own  
And her friends they've all gone back to their lives  
Thinking she will be all right  
As she races through the night to make it home_

With a cloudy vision she watched as he kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on either side of her drawn up legs. She saw he was worried. He couldn't hide it. But how did one tell ones former sensei they associated them with someone dead?

Simple, one didn't.

But she had seen Kakashi as much as Sasuke and Naruto. She felt like she was the only one left. And she couldn't talk about it. She tried once with Ino, just after Naruto left to train. But Ino didn't understand. She had both her teammates next to her, and her teacher wasn't avoiding her. So she clamed up about it. She put on a mask and costume, and pretended. And after a year, people left her alone. And now, the one time after three years her mask breaks and her costume thrown in a heap, Kakashi finds her. And she knew he would still think she was weak, like when she was a genin. But she wasn't. She had become a chunin after a year pf training under Tsunade. All her family and friends and even Iruka showed up. All, except him. And a year after that, when her skill was close to Tsunade's, and she took the jonin exam along with Shikamaru and Neji, he still wasn't there. So how did he find her now? When she was the most vulnerable?

_The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain  
And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane  
She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive the storm _

She tried to rise, and get away from him, from the eye that only sees her when she's weak. But as she stood, he stood with her, his hands rising to grab her by the arms. She struggled with him for awhile, then just gave up, and let her head fall back. Slowly, she became aware of their position. For being so close when sitting, her legs were now between his and their hips were pressed together, as her torso leaned back from him, being held up by his hands on her arms. She raised her head to look him in the eye, to tell him to let go, and it was his fault she was crying, but she was silenced by the look he was giving her.

"Why are you crying?"

She stared at him, her tears gently trickling down her cheek. Finally, she pulled herself towards him, repressing a shiver as his finger slid around her back. She reached up, and in one swift motion, hooked her fingers in his mask and yanked down, till the fabric was bunched around his neck.

"I've seen your secret, I suppose I should tell you mine."

She pulled on him gently, letting him know she wanted to sit. He complied. She sat in the same spot, her legs curled under herm and Kakashi sitting next to her, and arm draped casually around the back of the couch.

_She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs  
Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past _

"It all started when Sasuke left. And things just kept going downhill after Naruto left…"

---

Well, that's all for chapter one. Tell me what you think, and I'll start on chapter two as soon as I can. And if anyone has any song ideas, let me know.


End file.
